Loin Du Coeur
by Pas De Pseudo
Summary: Après quatre ans d'attente, Chihiro décide de vivre la vie comme elle vient, avec ses amies, sa famille et son don pour voir les esprits. Elle crois désormais que le temps a effacé les souvenirs et les anciennes amitiés. C'est alors qu'un visage familier viens ranimer des sentiments enfouis...
1. Bus

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affilée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{Cette fanfiction a été commencée sur un coup de tête, mais il semblerait que ça croche de mon côté. On va voir ce que ça donnera.}

§

**01 – Bus**

- Chihiro ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec le téléphone il y a cinq minutes, » fit sa mère depuis la cuisine. Elle apparut brièvement à la porte, un couteau à la main et un tablier serré autour de son tailleur vermillon. Elle s'était à peine donnée le temps de refaire son chignon avant de préparer le repas du soir directement après son travail. "Je vais manger sans toi si ça continue.

La jeune fille couvrit le combiné de la main, l'air ennuyée par l'intervention.

- Attends ! Trente secondes, c'est important.

- Chihiro, tu as eut deux heures pour discuter. Ça suffit un peu, non ? » La femme dû faire face à un long silence, et au regard insistant de sa fille. Elle se permit un soupire qui sous-entendait qu'elle exagérait. « D'accords, trente seconde et tu mets la table. Mais pas une de plus. » Avant que sa fille ne puisse formuler une réponse, elle était déjà de retour à ses fourneaux.

Chihiro recolla le combiné à son oreille.

- Non mais là je suis désolé, je dois vraiment partir... Oui, c'est ma mère qui veux que je mette la table... Oublie pas, il te méritait vraiment pas, c'est un idiot, tu es belle et courageuse sans lui, ok ? ... Oui c'est ça, bises, je t'aime aussi... Bises... Oui, Mi-chan. Je te vois demain, à l'école... Non, tu viens, comme ça il verra que tu n'as pas besoin de lui...

- Chihiro !

- Là je dois vraiment y aller. Tu viens demain, tu es forte, il ne te mérite pas. Bise bise ! Je t'aime... Bye bye. » Chihiro reposa le combiné avec soulagement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Ayumi. Elle l'adorait de tout son cœur, comme la sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eut, mais cette dernière avait un cœur d'artichaut et un goût prononcé pour les séparations particulièrement dramatiques. À chaque fois, Chihiro devait la dissuader de se suicider, avant de l'écouter en parler pendant des heures. Elle complaisait pour lui faire plaisir, mais à l'intérieur d'elle, elle commençait à en avoir légèrement marre.

Elle rejoignit sa mère d'un pas libéré. Elle ne le lui avouerait jamais, mais elle lui était reconnaissante de son intervention, qui interrompait une conversation qui tournait en rond depuis le début.

- Ton père fait des heures supplémentaires, ce soir, on ne sera que deux, » fit platement sa génitrice en tirant sa casserole du feu, sans même lui jeter un regard.

- Encore ? On n'a pas assez d'argent comme ça ?

- Cette année, on part sur la côte d'Azure, en France, pour les vacances. C'est un endroit qui coûte cher, tu sais.

- Mais on est obligé d'aller à la Côte d'Azure ? On est obligé d'aller en vacances ? Il se passe des choses ici aussi. On ne reste jamais à la maison.

- Ne fais pas ta difficile, Chihiro, et mets la table.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, et s'exécuta sans poser d'autres questions. Elle savait d'expérience que sa mère avait des principes, et que dans le cas où la conversation s'attardait dessus, il ne servait à rien de pousser le bouchon.

Elle mangèrent en silence. Yûko Ogino n'était pas femme à s'épancher sur sa journée, et Chihiro préférait parler avec son père. Leur relation n'avait jamais été facile, et elles le savaient toutes les deux, en un accord implicite. La jeune fille attendit pourtant poliment que sa mère eut terminé de manger, avant de débarrasser avec elle et de monter dans sa chambre avec un vague « bonne nuit ».

Sa chambre était étroite, mais suffisante. Son lit était directement situé sous la fenêtre, à l'opposé de la porte, son bureau à droite, son placard à gauche. Elle était obligée, à cause du manque de place, de la garder rangée si elle voulait survivre. Une journée d'inattention, et elle se retrouvait à slalomer entre ses affaires pour atteindre son lit. Une autre chose qu'elle aimait, était le fait que son matelas se trouvait juste en dessous de la vitre, ce qui faisait que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de rouler dans le vide était le Plexiglas.

Habituellement, elle aurait traversée cette chambre pour fouiller les draps à la recherche de son pyjama sans même réfléchir, comme tous les soirs. Mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, et la contempla. Elle avait entendu dire que la chambre reflétait la pensée de la personne qui y dormait. Qu'est ce que cette chambre disait sur elle ?

Tout d'abords, elle ne vit rien que son placard, son bureau, son plancher et son lit. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très peu. Ce que ses parents lui offrait à Noël et à son anniversaire, elle s'en servait, puis dès qu'elle n'en voulait plus, elle s'en débarrassait. Récemment, elle avait trouvée une technique pour économiser le peu de place qu'elle avait : pousser ses parents à lui offrir un ordinateur, puis des programmes coûteux. Le premier, elle le plaçait sagement sur son bureau vide, tandis que les seconds disparaissait à l'intérieur. Elle avait quelques vêtements, le minimum pour survivre jusqu'au prochain lavage, pas de souvenirs, pas de décorations, même pas de poussière. C'était la chambre d'une personne qui ne s'attendait pas à rester longtemps là, qui s'apprêtait à partir.

_Partir où ? Partir quand ? Maman et Papa on dit que nous resteront probablement ici pour toujours... Plus de déménagement,_fut ses pensée lorsqu'elle arriva à cette conclusion.

Elle croyais connaitre la réponse : elle attendait la réalisation d'une promesse. Une promesse vieille de quatre ans. Ce qu'elle attendait, c'était qu'un certain dragon vienne se percher à cette fenêtre et pour l'emmener dans son monde. Et inconsciemment, elle avait organisé sa chambre en fonction de cela. Même le lit était à la bonne hauteur.

Quatre ans déjà. C'était long, tout de même, quatre ans. Assez pour changer une vie, en tout cas, et Chihiro le savait. Elle n'était plus la petite fille chétive et peureuse qui avait mis ses pieds chaussés de baskets roses à Aburaya ; elle avait grandis en une jeune fille qui compterait fièrement quinze ans dans trois mois. D'accord, depuis un certain voyage, elle voyait les esprits qui vaquaient à leurs affaires parmi les humains, mais tant qu'elle n'en parlait à personne, elle ne sera pas envoyée en hôpital psychiatrique. Mais à part cela… Elle était bien à sa place, dans sa petite ville de campagne, avec sa famille et ses amis.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et fixa la surface assombrie pas la nuit, au travers de laquelle perçait l'oeil unique du lampadaire devant chez elle. Elle se souvenait de son séjour, ainsi que de son retour dans un monde où tout le monde les cherchait depuis trois jours. Un monde où elle s'était trouvée mal, après toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'elle avait vues et vécues.

Les premier temps, elle n'avait pas eut de repos. Elle avait fébrilement attendu que Kohaku se décide à descendre du ciel pour l'emporter sur son dos, mais elle avait attendu en vain. Puis l'école avait commencé, elle avait rencontré ses camarades de classe. Ils avaient été intriguée par elle, non seulement parce qu'elle était nouvelle, mais parce que son arrivée, avec sa disparition, avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans la région. Elle leur avait affirmée qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, comme ses parents, plutôt que de leur parler de son voyage. Elle avait vraiment essayée de ne pas se lier à eux, pour ne pas souffrir lorsqu'elle partirait. N'avait-elle pas fait attention ? Quand est-ce qu'elle avait baissée la garde ? Avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle s'était fait embarquée dans un cercle d'amis où elle se sentait accueille et appréciée.

Son attente s'était fait plus sereine, plus calme. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il vienne, elle avait toujours cru qu'il viendrait, mais… Plus tard, peut-être, dans une semaine, un mois, une année. Avant, il y avait ce pique-nique, puis cet anniversaire, puis cette visite, et cette séance shopping… Elle devait aussi se concentrer sur ses études. Elle n'avait pas encore d'idées précise, mais elle voulait faire un métier à responsabilité, comme sa mère, dans une grande entreprise. Peut-être dans l'hôtellerie.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, avec les années, elle avait arrêté d'attendre. Et maintenant qu'elle se tenait là, dans sa chambre, elle voyait enfin à quel point elle avait changée. Elle ne voulait plus partir. Elle avait des amis, une famille qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement quitter comme cela, sur un coup de tête. Que ferait Ayumi sans elle ? À quoi servirait toutes ses heures de révisions et toutes ses bonnes notes ? Il y avait eut un temps où elle était sans attache, fraichement arrivée dans une école qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans une ville inconnue. Et ce temps était révolu.

Demain, elle décida, elle allait demander à son père si elle ne pouvait pas s'installer dans la grande chambre d'ami au lieu de celle-là. Elle en avait marre d'attendre.

§

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai aimé ce type, » commenta Ayumi, son large front collé à la fenêtre. « Regarde comme il est moche avec elle. La pauvre, franchement, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attends. Quand il va la jeter…

Chihiro hocha la tête. Personnellement, elle pensait que l'ex de son meilleur ami n'était pas si moche que ça (même s'il n'était pas son genre), et qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'aimer sa nouvelle copine, mais Mi-chan n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses arguments. Elle était dans la phase de rejet, qui intervenait habituellement après sa phase de lamentation, et Chihiro aurait tout donnée pour pouvoir la laisser seul jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et qu'elle redevienne normale. Il ne fallait pas croire que la jeune fille n'aimait pas sa meilleure amie, mais il y avait juste des moments où elle mettait sa patience à l'épreuve.

- Je promets que je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureuse de ma vie, » jura la noiraude en se décollant de la vite. « Je m'en fiche si je finit vieille fille, tant que j'ai des amies et le karaoké. D'ailleurs, on devrait s'en faire un, ce soir, avec le gang.

- Bonne idée, » commenta Chihiro, « mais… je ne sais pas si ma mère sera d'accord.

- Tu fais comme d'habitude, tu demandes à ton père, il dira oui.

- Ouais… je lui enverrai un message. Mon père fait plein d'heures sup' en ce moment, on va aller en vacances en France.

- En France ? Tellement de chance ! Je peux venir dans la valise ? » toute pensée de son ex envolé, Ayumi avait des étoiles dans les yeux. « Ce serait tellement mieux que la maison de mes grand-parents ! Il n'y a même pas le réseau, là-bas…

- Non, je ne penses pas que ma mère sera d'accord.

- Elle est pénible des fois…

- Oui…

Chihiro recula sa chaise, contemplant le plafond. C'était la pause du matin, et il restait à peines quelques élèves dans leur classe. Ayumi et elle s'étaient prises de chaises près de la fenêtre, afin d'observer ce qui se passait dans la cour du lycée et de profiter des premiers rayons de soleil du printemps.

En ce moment, la brune songeait à sa mère. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir une meilleur relation avec elle. Elle voyait pourtqnt que d'autres filles, dont Ayumi, s'entendaient très bien avec la leur, discutant de leur problèmes avec, et écoutant leurs conseils en retour. Chihio les enviait. Entre sa mère et elle, il n'y avait qu'un mur de silence. La jeune fille ignorait qui se trouvait sous le masque de femme parfaite, cadre dévouée, bonne cuisinière et bonne ménagère, et elle n'avait pas l'impression que sa mère allait jamais lui révéler quoi que ce soit du fond véritable de sa pensée.

Elle regarda machinalement dehors, avant de retourner au plafond immaculé, tandis que ce qu'elle avait vraiment vu rentrait lentement dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, elle se redressa et scruta dehors. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il y en avait bien un, juste à côté de la grille à l'entrée, sur le trottoir.

Un Kaonashi regardait les élèves dans la cours, l'air impassible typique de ses semblables sur son masque blanc. La jeune fille sentit l'habituelle curiosité à leur égard poindre à sa vue. Le premier qu'elle avait rencontré, à Aburaya, était finalement devenu son ami, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié son appétit vorace ni la destruction qu'il avait causé, même si c'était sous l'influence de l'endroit. Pour cela, elle avait préféré se tenir à distance des autres qu'elle avait rencontré. Comparé aux autres esprits, ils étaient assez rare : tout au plus en avait-elle vu deux autres pendant sa vie. Avec celui-là, cela en faisait trois.

Le comportement de ce dernier, debout en dehors d'un bâtiment dont il observait l'activité, ne la surprenait pas tant que cela. Elle avait apprit en les observant de loin qu'il semblait qu'il ne pouvaient pas rentrer quelque part sans y être invités. Elle supposait qu'il voulait rentrer dans l'école, mais elle n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nourriture, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait avaler un élève en passant inaperçu.

- Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? » lui demanda Ayumi, curieuse.

- Il est vraiment moche, tu as raison, » mentit Chihiro sans hésiter. Elle entendait beaucoup cette question lorsqu'elle s'oubliait à fixer des esprits qui passaient.

- Tu as vus, hein ? Franchement, je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait quitté. J'allais le faire moi-même tôt ou tard.

Chihiro ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que les yeux peints sur le masque de l'esprit la fixait.

§

- On devrait se faire une soirée comme ça plus souvent, » commenta Sakuko en tirant sa première bouffée de cigarette après le karaoké.

- Chaque fois qu'Ayumi se sépare ! » proposa Yui joyeusement, malgré sa vois enrouée d'avoir trop criée. Elle s'agrippa au bras de son petit ami, Takuro, qui lui semblait regretter d'avoir accepté d'être le seul garçon à venir. « Comme ça, on fera ça plein de fois !

- C'est pas si souvent que cela, » s'offensa l'intéressée.

Chihiro se contenta se sourire, voyant à quel point ses amis s'étaient amusée. Comme d'habitude, elle avait chanté comme une casserole et avait préféré discuter avec Ayumi, qui était de nouveau son adorable elle-même, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'amuser.

Elle avait bien fait de demander à son père en premier si elle pouvait sortir ce soir. Elle avait reçu son portable il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, pour le Noël passé, et s'en était servit pour lui envoyer un message alors qu'il était au travail. Elle avait reçu la réponse peu de temps après – qu'elle avait bien sûr l'autorisation de sortir, puisqu'il savait qu'elle travaillait bien à l'école – et elle n'avait eut besoin que de prévenir sa mère qu'elle rentrerait plus tard.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre fit battre son coeur un peu plus vite.

- Je vais être en retard pour mon bus ! » Elle prévint ses amis. « À demain, tout le monde !

- Salut salut ! » fit Yui, tandis que Sakuko se contenta d'un signe de la main.

- Chi-chan ! Merci pour tout ! » s'écria Ayumi. « Je t'adore !

Chihiro allait répondre, mais la pensée qu'elle pouvait manquer le bus à tout moment l'en empêcha. Elle se mit à courir de toute ses forces. L'arrêt était juste au-delà du coin de la rue. Elle sentit toute le stress retomber lorsqu'elle le dépassa et aperçu une vieille dame qui attendait sous le panneau avec son panier à provisions, signe qu'elle ne l'avait pas raté. Elle parcourut tranquillement les derniers mètres, et se mit à attendre aussi.

Se sentant un peu ridicule d'avoir couru, elle s'agita un peu, se penchant en avant pour regarder le long de la rue si le véhicule arrivait, avant de se redresser. Elle capta un mouvement du coin de l'oeil, tourna machinalement la tête, et sentit son coeur repartir en un sprint.

Un Kaonashi se tenait à côté d'elle, si près que s'il avait eut une chaleur corporelle, elle l'aurait sentie. Il se tenait droit comme un i, son masque tourné vers la route, l'air de penser à rien. Chihiro se contenta d'un coup d'oeil, avant de se tourner de nouveau et faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Est ce qu'il venait aussi d'arriver à l'arrêt ? Elle n'espérait pas. Cela voulait dire qu'il se serait volontairement placé à côté d'elle… Et même si elle savait que ses semblables ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche sans raison, il n'empêchait que son intrusion dans son espace personnel la gênait.

Est ce que c'était le même que ce matin ? Elle supposait que oui. Ces esprits étaient assez rares pour qu'elle puisse dire avec assurance qu'il n'était pas vraiment possible qu'il y en ait deux dans la même ville en même temps.

Le car s'arrêta devant eux avec un grincement, interrompant ses réflexions, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore sortit son abonnement. La porte s'ouvrit en un chuintement, et les notes dissoute d'une chanson à la mode s'envolèrent dans l'air du soir, échappées de la radio du conducteur. Chihiro mit la main sur son porte-monnaie, le tirant des méandres obscures de son sac, et présenta fièrement son abonnement au chauffeur en passant. Elle était rassurée à l'idée que l'esprit ne pouvait la suivre. Elle ne l'avait pas invitée à rentrer, et elle était apparemment la seule à le voir.

Le bus était moyennement remplit, un avant-goût des heures de pointes. Chihiro s'installa à la première double place libre, du côté fenêtre : elle préférait avoir quelque choses sur quoi s'appuyer lorsqu'elle était dans le bus, et regarder dehors était relaxant. Pourtant, elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle entendit le siège à côté d'elle grincer légèrement sous un poids. Elle glissa un regard vers les genoux de la personne, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour apprendre que son voisin était en noir et légèrement transparent.

Comment était-il monté ? Sa mémoire choisit ce moment-là pour glisser la vision d'elle il y avait quatre ans, alors qu'elle prenait le train pour se rendre chez Zeniba. Le Kaonashi qui l'avait accompagné était monté aussi. Sans doute parce que lorsque la porte avait été ouverte, cela pouvait être considéré comme une sorte d'invitation pour tout ceux qui se tenait sur le quai… Ou alors est ce que les voitures et les autobus comptaient comme endroit n'appartenant à personne ?

En tout cas, une chose était certaine. Cet esprit, peu importe ses intentions, la suivait de très près, et cela ne la rassurait pas. Habituellement, les esprits ne faisaient pas spécialement attention à elle, tout comme elle passait son temps à les ignorer. C'était bien la première fois que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait délibérément d'elle comme cela.

Une hypothèse prit forme dans son esprit. Se pourrait-il qu'elle connaissait ce Kaonashi ? Que ce soit le même qu'elle a laissé rentrer à Aburaya un jour de pluie ? Ce n'était pas probable. Quand elle l'avait quitté, il semblait heureux chez Zeniba, il avait trouvé une maison et un rôle. Pourquoi quitterait-il ce havre pour s'aventurer dans un monde aussi différent que celui des humains ? A moins qu'il s'était passé quelque chose – et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une sorcière aussi puissante que la sœur de Yubâba puisse être menacée par qui que ce soit. Elle avait mis à mal Haku sans trop d'efforts, alors qu'il n'était pas mauvais magicien lui-même et un dragon par-dessus le marché. Et même s'il s'était quand même passé quelque chose, pourquoi viendrait-il la trouver, elle, Chihiro ?

Non. Ce n'était pas logique. Ce Kaonashi ne pouvait pas être LE Kaonashi. Donc, il la suivait sûrement pour une autre raison. Peut-être qu'il l'avait vu ce matin en train de le regarder, et qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait voir les esprits. Oui, c'était surement pour cette raison, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il était probable qu'il la laissera tranquille une fois arrivée devant chez elle, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas la suivre plus loin.

Le car stoppa encore à quelques arrêts en centre-ville, se remplissant encore plus de gens anaonymes. La plupart restaient debout, le visage baissé, tandis que le voyage continuait. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ce moment sur le train, avec la mer qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions autour d'elle. Puis, ils sortirent du centre ville, et tandis qu'ils montaient la colline, le transport publique se vida petit à petit, tandis que les arrêts s'espaçaient. Finalement, elle aperçu son arrêt au loin, solitaire sur la route sinueuse. Elle se leva, mais resta devant son siège, pas très sûr comment elle allait passer l'esprit qui bloquait la route. Heureusement que, voyant qu'elle allait descendre, il se leva à son tour et fit un pas de côté. Elle pressa sur le bouton stop, et le bus se mit à ralentir. Elle descendit d'un bond sur le goudron, et s'éloigna en direction de sa maison sans un regard en arrière.

Le plus dur fut de ne pas se retourner. Elle pouvait jurer qu'elle sentait le regard vide d'un masque blanc fixé sur sa nuque, mais ne pouvait s'autoriser à en être certaine, sinon elle se mettrait à courir. Elle devait rester calme. Même s'il la suivait, ce dont elle ne pouvait pas être sûr puisqu'elle ne regardait pas, il ne pouvait lui faire du mal.

Ou du moins, elle l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

Elle passa la grille du jardin alors que tombait les toutes premières gouttes de pluies que la météo avait prévu pour le début de la soirée. Deux marches à monter, et elle était abritée sous le porche. La porte déverrouillée s'ouvrit sans un grincement, et le dernier regard qu'elle jeta derrière elle lui révéla que la rue était vide.

§

{Il y a trois éléments dans ce chapitre qui demande des justifications. Tout d'abord, la flopée d'OC. Ayumi, Sakuko, Yui et Takuro… C'est quand même beaucoup pour une fanfiction, ou en tout cas, je trouve que c'est beaucoup. Mais lorsqu'on pense que cette fanfiction se déroule dans un décore totalement différent que celui du film original, on peux comprendre que les personnages changent. Et puis, sans spoiler quoi que ce soit, je pense qu'ils n'auront pas un grand rôle à jouer dans l'intrigue, du moins au début. En espérant que cela justifie leur présence… J'admets que j'ai eut la main un peu lourde en les introduisant, deux auraient pu suffire, voir même un, surtout pour un premier chapitre.

Deuxièmement, on peut dire que la personnalité de Chihiro ne colle pas totalement avec celle du film. Là, j'avais le choix. Ou bien je ne respectait pas parfaitement l'oeuvre originale, ou bien j'admettais que la Chihiro de quatorze ans avait le même caractère qu'une petite fille de dix ans. Je suis allée pour le plus réaliste dans ce cas. J'ai essayée de me présenter une jeune fille absolument normale, peut-être un peu plus mature pour son âge qu'elle ne le devrait.

Troisièmement, je sais que Chihiro n'est pas supposée se souvenir de son voyage. Mais comme cela n'est pas mentionnée dans le film, j'ai préférée prendre les devant et faire comme si je n'avais pas fait de recherches. Je trouve que c'est plus intéressant de dire qu'elle se souvient de tout, et qu'elle puisse voir les esprits par-dessus le marché. Cela offre d'autres perspectives – ce que j'ai déjà expérimenté dans ce chapitre.

En espérant vous revoir au chapitre suivant,

_Pseudo_

Ps : je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes, si vous en voyez dans ce chapitre. Je relis, bien sûr, par respect envers les lecteurs, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite.}


	2. Cabane

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affilée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{J'avais l'intention de mettre le début de ce chapitre à la fin du précédent… Mais après réflexion, je pense qu'il a plus sa place ici. Et surtout, il aurait été beaucoup trop long.}

§

**02 – Cabane**

Le chant de la pluie qui battait le Plexiglas de sa fenêtre fut le premier son qui accueillit Chihiro lorsqu'elle ferma derrière elle la porte de sa chambre. Elle resta quelques instants dans le noir, seulement éclairée par la lueur du lampadaire devant chez elle, à apprécier sa solitude.

Sa mère lui en voulait d'avoir demandé à son père en premier, pour le karaoké. Elle n'avait rien dit, pas un mot, depuis que sa fille avait franchit la porte d'entré ; elle s'était assise devant elle en silence pendant que Chihiro mangeait rapidement son repas froid ; et elle n'avait pas répondu lorsque la jeune femme lui avait souhaité bonne nuit. Cela se déroulait toujours comme ça avec elle : il fallait la lire d'après ses actes.

S'arrachant à ses souvenirs de la soirée, Chihiro marcha vers son lit et jeta les couvertures de côté. Elle allait saisir sa chemise de nuit, lorsque quelque chose dehors lui tira l'œil. Elle releva tête, et ce qu'elle vit, debout dans la pluie, posté à la grille du jardin, lui glaça le sang. Non pas parce qu'elle trouvait la haute silhouette effrayante, mais parce qu'elle avait presque cru, pendant un instant, qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revoir le Kanoashi. Le fait que son masque était tourné vers sa fenêtre, et qu'elle sentait son regard vide directement posé sur elle n'aidait pas. Elle avait laissé la lumière de sa chambre éteinte, elle se tenait pratiquement dans le noir, donc le reflet de la vite devrait l'empêcher de la voir, non ?

À voir comment il ne bougeait pas malgré la pluie battante, ses faux orbites fixés dans sa direction, elle commençait à en douter. Peut-être que les vitres ne comptaient pas pour les esprits.

- Je suis rentré !" Appela au rez-de-chaussé la voix de son père. Cela la tira de sa transe. Elle abandonna son pyjamas, et sortit de sa chambre. Même si un esprit l'avait suivit jusqu'à devant chez elle et qu'il lui fichait la chaire de poule, elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas passer la grille du jardin, et ce n'était même pas la porte d'entrée. Elle était doublement en sécurité - triplement, même, si elle admettait qu'il était inoffensif.

- Papa ! » Elle se percha à la rambarde des escaliers et se pencha en avant jusqu'à voir l'entrée à l'envers. « Papa, j'ai un truc à te demander !

- Plus tard ma puce. Pour le moment, je meurs de faim ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bon à manger, Yûko ?

En entendant son nom, sa femme apparut à la porte du salon. En arrière-fond, la voix du présentateur des nouvelle du soir continuait un monologue monotone.

- C'est tout dans la cuisine. Par contre, c'est froid, j'ai cuisiné tôt ce soir.

- À bon ? Vraiment ? Peu importe, c'est toujours bon ce que tu fais.

Le père de Chihiro se débarrassa lestement de ses chaussures, et se dirigea droit sur la cuisine, suivit de sa mère. Leur fille, la tête retourné, les regarda partir sans un mot, avant de se redresser un peu trop rapidement. Elle grimaça en se tenant fermement à la rampe un instant, déséquilibré par le brusque changement de sens de gravité, avant de descendre, en apparence tranquille.

Elle hésita trente longues secondes dans devant la porte. Devait-elle le faire, ou non ? Aurait-elle le courage ?

Bien sûr qu'elle l'aurait, quelle question. Elle avait survécu à des créatures bien plus dangereuses, comme Yubâba elle-même. Elle fit main basse sur le grand parapluie à carreaux écossais, celui au manche de bois, le plus solides qu'ils possédaient, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures, inspira un grand coup, tourna la poignée et poussa le battant.

Le Kaonashi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, juste au-delà de la gille du jardin. Sauf que son visage pâle s'était baissé vers la porte d'entré, et il fixait indiscutablement Chihiro. Elle soutint son regard fermement, tout en refermant délicatement derrière elle afin d'être sûre que ses parents n'entendraient rien.

- Qu'est ce tu veux ? » Elle s'écria, forçant pour couvrir le son de la pluie martelant le porche de verre juste au-dessus d'elle.

Évidement, l'esprit ne répondit pas. Sur son masque, les bords de la bouche s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire, et de sa silhouette émergea ses deux bras, les mains rassemblé en bol. En émergea un rectangle de bois rouge rayé de noir et de vert, que la jeune fille ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fait, elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et toutes ses résolutions s'envoler.

Le premier qu'elle avait jamais tenu dans ses mains, elle l'avait fait à Aburaya, et il lui avait été donné par l'esprit qui se tenait devant elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que c'était vraiment lui, sans cette preuve indiscutable.

- C'est toi ? » elle réussit à prononcer, médusée.

Il hocha lentement la tête, le sourire peint sur son masque s'agrandissant légèrement tandis le coupon pour le bain aromatisé disparaissait de nouveau dans sa chaire noire, suivit de ses bras.

- Mais comment ça se fait que... Attends. » Elle ouvrit le parapluie, et s'avança à sa rencontre. Les dalles trempées accueillirent ses semelles avec un bruit de succion, et la pluie tomba lourdement sur la toile tendue au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvrit la grille. « Suis-moi. Je vais te mener au sec.

Elle se retourna, mais hésita devant la maison. Elle songea à ce qui était arrivé à la maison des bains lorsqu'elle avait laissé la porte ouverte pour lui. Elle avait devinée, après la catastrophe qu'il avait causé, qu'il n'était pas mauvais - juste sous une mauvaise influence. Il était devenu ce qu'on voulait de lui, même si elle pensait qu'elle ne comprendra jamais pourquoi il avait poussé la chansonnette aussi loin. Est ce que sa maison était un endroit sûr pour un être comme lui ? Elle songea un instant à sa mère et son père. Elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec eux, mais elle ne voulait pas voir l'esprit se trouver soudainement doté de leurs défauts - multipliés par cent.

Accessoirement, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse voir sa chambre, qui était le seul endroit où elle pouvait lui parler sans passer pour folle aux yeux de ses parents. D'accord, elle le connaissait, mais un tout petit peu, et cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Il fallait impérativement lui trouver un autre endroit où rester.

- Par ici. Suis-moi.

Elle prit le chemin qui contournait la maison pour passer dans la deuxième partie du jardin. Plus intime que la première, car isolé du reste du monde par de hautes palissades, il était aussi moins bien entretenu. À sa gauche en rentrant, la terrasse abandonné jusqu'à ce que ses parents décident que l'été était assez avancé pour manger dehors était éclairé par deux grandes portes coulissantes donnant sur le salon vide. La télévision, laissée allumée, faisait défiler en sourdine les prévision météo de la semaine. À la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle pouvait voir ses parents s'agiter. Elle fit un signe hésitant à son père quand il croisa ses yeux par hasard.

Même si elle levait haut ses jambes fines pour éviter l'herbe humide qui le penchait par-dessus le petit chemin, Chihiro avait les cuisses trempée avant même d'atteindre la cabane à outil. Elle dû s'arc-bouté pour ouvrir cette porte, mais elle se décoinça facilement, sans oublier de gémir lugubrement. Elle se sentit coupable d'abandonner le Kaonashi dans ce lieu exigu et sombre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix - du moins, sur le moment, elle tenta de s'en persuader. Elle fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer.

- Rentre donc. C'est pas bien grand, mais il n'y a pas de fuites d'eau - je veux dire que c'est bien sec.

L'esprit s'inclina poliment, avant de se pencher pour rentrer dans la petite pièce bas de plafond.

Officiellement, l'endroit se rapprochaient de la cabane à outil, mais elle était pauvrement garnie. En matière d'ustensiles, il n'y avait qu'une tondeuse à gazon encore neuve, un bidon d'essence pour cette dernière, une bêche et une pelle. Chihiro ignorait comment est ce que ces deux derrières étaient arrivées là, vu que ses parents ne s'en étaient jamais servie en sa présence, mais elles y étaient. Il y avait aussi un banc qui était habituellement sortit en été, et la nappe en plastique de la table de dehors posé dessus. Elle ferma le parapluie et trouva vite refuge auprès du Kaonashi.

- Tu peux prendre la nappe et l'étendre sur le banc si tu veux dormir," elle précisa, mal à l'aise. Elle commençait à se sentir coupable de le laisser ici, dans le froid, juste à trouver ses chichis ridicules - surtout qu'en y repensant, il était certain que Zeniba l'avait aidé à réviser ses bonnes manières, et qu'il y avait peu de chance que son accès de folie se reproduise. Sauf qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. « J'espère que c'est assez. Mes parents...

Il se tourna vers elle, courbé en deux, et elle prit peur un instant. Les orbites noirs de son masque n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son bout du nez. Elle avala sa salive. Il était grand - et qui dit grand dit plus fort qu'elle. Elle pouvait toujours s'enfuir, il ne pouvait pas passer la porte de la maison...

- M-merci, Chi-chan, » il fit dans un souffle ténu. Elle sentit le siens se prendre dans sa gorge en l'entendant parler. « Je m'y trouverais mille fois mieux que dehors.

- Mais tu... Tu parles ! Tu ne parlais pas av…

- Chihiro ! » Son père avait tiré la porte coulissante du salon, et hésitait à s'aventurer dans la pluie. « Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le jardin ? Il pleut !

Elle jeta un regard en arrière, prise en flagrant délit. La vue de la silhouette massive de son paternel découpé en contrejour à l'entré fit galoper son coeur pendant quelques secondes, mais elle ressaisit – il ne pouvait pas voir l'esprit, et donc comprendre qu'elle l'avait invité à squatter sans sa permission.

- J'ai cru qu'il y avait un animal coincé dans la cabane ! » elle mentit. Sans un regard en arrière, pour ne pas se trahir, elle ouvrit son parapluie, et se glissa dehors en tirant la porte derrière elle. « J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber, donc je suis allée voir, mais il n'y a rien. » elle traversa le jardin, et rentra dans la maison lorsque son père fit un pas de côté.

- Chihiro, fait attention, j'ai passé l'aspirateur il y a une heure, » fit sa mère.

- Oui oui, » répondit sa fille en retirant ses chaussure détrempées. « Je ferais attention. » Elle couru ranger ses chaussures dans l'entrée, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Son père s'était mis à table avec une rapidité remarquable, et dévorait de bon train ce que sa femme et sa fille lui avait laissé. « Papa ? Je voudrais changer de chambre. Me mettre dans la grande chambre d'amis.

- Si tu veux, Chihiro, je n'y vois pas de problème. Yûko, est ce que tu as acheté un journal aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je n'en ait pas prit, je n'ai pas eut le temps, puisque j'ai fait le ménage. » Sur ces mots, la femme quitta la pièce et retourna au salon.

- Je regarderais les nouvelles sur mon ordinateur, alors… » Il se leva pour aller le chercher. Sa fille le suivit, le laissa en bas des escaliers pour monter.

- Bonne nuit, Papa !

- Hum… où est ce que j'ai laissé cet ordinateur… » il ouvrit son sac, à la recherche de l'appareil. « Bonne nuit, Chihiro.

Chihiro le regarda retourner à la cuisine avec le rectangle métallique sous le bras, avant de monter dans sa chambre sans un mot.

§

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Ce n'était pas faute de vouloir. C'est juste qu'elle n'arrivait pas à laisser ses pensées dériver plus loin que l'esprit relégué à la cabane à outil. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Était-ce Zeniba qui lui avait apprit à parler ? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné le surnom exclusif d'Ayumi ? Pourquoi apparaissait-il maintenant, après tout ce temps ? S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Et Kohaku ? Pourquoi n'entendait-elle pas un mot à propos du dragon, et que l'esprit lui rendait visite ? Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient, pourtant.  
>Et puis… elle avait honte de ne pas l'avoir laissé invité dans sa maison, tout compte fait. La cabane ne possédait pas de système de chauffage, ni d'éclairage. Il ne pouvait pas être confortable, coincé sur un banc de jardin, avec pour seule couverture une nappe en plastique. Tandis qu'elle se la coulait douce, au chaud et au sec, le ventre plein… Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il était parfaitement inoffensif. Il aurait dormi sur le canapé, aurait mangé les restes de cassoulet d'avant-hier, qui trainait dans le frigo et qui aurait pu disparaître sans que personne ne serait posé de questions.<p>

Elle se redressa sur un coude, et tira le rideau. Sa fenêtre était encore couverte de pluie, mais elle était sûr que cette dernière s'était arrêté. C'est en contemplant le halo blanchâtre du lampadaire qu'elle prit sa décision.

Elle jeta ses couvertures de côté, et se leva. Pieds nus, elle descendit à la cuisine dans le noir, persuadée que ses parents dormaient à poings fermés depuis qu'elle les avait entendus se préparer pour aller se coucher. Elle ouvrit le frigo, la lumière découpant sa silhouette fine sur la table et les chaises derrière elle. Elle mit la main sur le cassoulet, et le renifla, prudente. Puis, elle referma la porte et se rendit au salon. La vitre coulissa sans soucis une fois qu'elle fut déverrouillée, mais elle ne s'aventura pas sur la terrasse tout de suite. L'air était silencieux, immobile et dense. Le jardin s'était assombri, sans la lumière unique du salon pour l'illuminer, et l'ombre des palissades semblait être le refuges de formes étranges à moitiés devinées.

Elle serra ses doigts autour du bol et rassembla son courage, avant de s'avancer. Ses pieds épousèrent les dalles froides avec timidité, avant d'enjamber l'herbe. Elle n'avait que trois pas à faire jusqu'à la cabane, mais elle sentait que le tissus flottant de son pyjamas lui collait déjà au jambes. Elle toqua à la porte.

- Kaonashi ? J'ai un peu de nourriture pour toi.

Silence. Rien ne bougea dans la maisonnette. Peut-être qu'il s'était finalement endormis ? Elle avala sa salive lentement avant de continuer.

- Je laisserais la nourriture sur le seuil…

Elle posa le bol la même de la terre, recula un peu.

- A demain…

Elle tourna, et s'enfuit dans le noir jusqu'à son lit.

§

Le samedi matin, pour Chihiro, lui donnait toujours un avant-goût de ce que c'était de vivre seule dans une grande maison. Elle devait se lever pour aller à l'école, et ses parents, non. Alors ils s'accordaient une demi-heure de plus. Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille : elle se sentait assez grande pour ne pas avoir besoin de leur présence.

Après son petit-déjeuné et la vérification de son sac d'école, elle flâna dans le salon, surveillant du coin de l'oeil la maisonnette silencieuse du jardin. Elle savait qu'à un moment, il faudrait s'affranchir de la honte d'avoir si mal traité un ami qui ne l'avait jamais trahis, et aller lui demander comment s'était passé sa nuit. Et qu'il vaudrait mieux le faire avant de rater son bus.

Elle se décida finalement à traverser le jardin encore humide pour aller toquer à la porte. En attendant qu'il ouvre, elle passa la manche de la chemise de son uniforme sur ses genoux, dans l'espoir de les sécher un peu. Puis elle se redressa, et rangea ses bras le long de son corps.

Et attendit encore.

- Kaonashi ? » elle appela. Il n'y eut pas de réponse la petite vois qu'elle avait entendu la nuit d'avant resta silencieuse. Poussé par la curiosité, elle leva la main vers la poignée, mais le battant bougea sous la pression avec un couinement. Surprise, elle retira sa main, mais revint presque aussitôt à la charge et l'ouvrit lentement. L'habituel grincement lugubre l'accueillit, et elle regarda à l'intérieur de la cabane vide.

Pendant un instant, elle cru que tous les évènements de hier soir n'avaient été qu'un rêve que son subconscient avait crée en réaction au changement de chambre. Elle avait entendu quelque part (c'était sûrement Ayumi qui lui avait dit cela) que les rêves exprimaient parfois des angoisses qu'on osait pas s'admettre.

Elle considéra sérieusement cette possibilité jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébucha dans le bol vide en se retournant. Sa chute fut amortie par l'herbe haute, mais elle se releva trempée, et la cheville engourdie de s'être pliée à un angle inhabituel pour elle. Chihiro ramassa le récipient, intrigué. Il était aussi propre, en apparence, que s'il sortait du placard. Elle le renifla, pour découvrir qu'il sentait… étrange. Comme rien qu'elle n'avait sentit auparavant. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais elle était sûr qu'aucun animal sauvage intéressé par du cassoulet sentait comme ça.

_L'odeur de Kaonashi ?_ Elle se demanda. _Ou plutôt, de sa bave._ Elle se souvint alors de sa bouche, sa bouche gigantesque et rose, surtout lorsqu'il avait trop mangé. Elle éloigna le bol de son nez avec méfiance. Est ce qu'il l'avait… léché ? Comme un animal sauvage ? Dans ce cas, soit il n'avait pas de manières, soit le cassoulet le bottait à fond.

D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Avait-il été vexé qu'elle le traite comme elle l'avait fait ? Se pourrait-il qu'il venait juste prendre des ses nouvelles, voir comment elle allait, avant de rentrer ? Cela lui fit un pincement au coeur, mais elle trouvait cela à la fois rassurant. S'il était partit, c'était qu'il avait un autre endroit près à l'acceuillir, même si cela voulait dire qu'il partait sans même lui dire au revoir. Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle continuerait dans son monde, et lui dans le sien.

Elle ramena le bol à l'intérieur, puis le passa à l'eau chaude et au savon, le glissa dans le lave-vaisselle et se lava les mains. Tant que le mangeur de cassoulet n'avait pas été clairement identifié, elle prendrait toutes ses précautions contres les maladies, même si cela témoignait d'un manque de confiance sur l'hygiène de l'être surnaturel.

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle courait pour ne pas rater son bus, avec un sentiments étrange de déjà-vu. Elle remonta la rue, avant de ralentir au coin, surprise de voir qui l'y attendait. Lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, il tourna son masque lunaire vers elle, et malgré la distance, elle vit qu'il souriait. Elle lui adressa un sourire à son tour, plus par réflexe que par envie, tandis qu'elle marchait avec précaution vers lui. Finalement, elle s'arrêta en silence à un mètre de lui. Il du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son regard fixe, car son sourire disparut lentement, et il finit par baisser la tête. Chihiro, surprise par ce geste, trouva le courage d'oser le premier mot.

- Bonjour… As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? » elle demanda d'une petite voix. Il hocha lentement son masque, avant de le relever avec précaution. Et le miracle se reproduisit.

- Bonjour, Chi-chan. Oui, je vous remercie pour votre aimable hospitalité… Puis-je vous retourner la question ?

- Euh, oui, oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, » répondit la jeune fille, déconcerté par la vois et les manières de l'esprit. Il parlait doucement, dans un souffle étouffé, comme s'il avait peur de se déchirer les cordes vocales, si bien qu'on ne pouvait dire si c'était une vois féminine ou masculine. Et elle était sûr que les plis sous son masques, quasis invisibles pour ceux qui ne les cherchait pas, n'avaient pas tressaillis.

Pour la première fois, elle se demanda si le masque ne cachait pas en réalité quelque chose. Elle prit un petit pas en avant, sa curiosité piquée, mais n'osant poser directement la question – elle avait l'impression que quoi ce ce soit, s'il le cachait, c'était quelque chose d'assez intime…

- Cela faisait fort longtemps que je ne vous avais pas revus, Chi-chan.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle Chi-chan ? » demanda spontanément l'intéressée.

- Vous ne voulez pas ? Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai entendu votre camardes vous appeler ainsi, et j'ai supposé… C'est mon erreur. Préféreriez-vous Sen ?

En entendant ce nom, elle se raidit un peu. Cela faisait une éternité que personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi, et pourtant, la syllabe lui était toujours aussi étrangement familière. Elle se ressaisit avant de se laisser emporter par les souvenirs.

- Non, mon vrai nom est Chihiro.

- Je… je sais. » Même si, réduite comme elle était, la voix de Kaonashi ne pouvait transporter beaucoup d'émotion, il y avait quelque chose qui intrigua l'humaine dans la façon qu'il eut de dire ces mots. « Pardonnez mon erreur.

L'arrivée inopinée du car noya la fin de sa phrase dans un bruit de moteur. Chihiro monta sans un regard vers l'esprit, pour ne pas montrer qu'elle voyait des esprits. Elle embrassa d'un regard les quelques passager présents, puis prit place derrière un jeune homme qui fermait les yeux, immergé dans la musique qu'il écoutait au travers d'un casque.

Comme hier, l'esprit la suivit tout naturellement, et s'installa à côté d'elle sans questions. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus peur.

§

{J'ai eut du mal avec ce chapitre, et je suis heureuse d'être arrivée au bout de ce dernier. Contrairement au chapitre précédent, ce n'est plus au tour de mes OCs de rentrer, mais au personnages du film original (d'où mon mal pour le calibrer correctement). Les parents de Chihiro sont peut-être un peu froid que ce à quoi on se serait attendu, surtout la mère, car j'ai voulu montrer deux personnes plus intéressé par le matériel que par l'émotionnel et que c'est un élément vital pour l'intrigue. Tandis que Kaonashi… Je pense que c'est comme cela qu'il parlerait s'il avait une voix, il n'y a qu'à voir combiens il est timide lorsqu'il suit Chihiro, vers la fin du film. Pour définir sa personnalité, je ne compte pas tout le temps où il partageait son corps avec la grenouille, bien sûr. Sans me vanter, je suis assez fière du résultat… Tout en sachant que je pourrais très bien être en train de faire fausse route.

D'ailleurs, il y a certaines scènes qui, lorsque je me les imagines, sont des copies conformes de certains moments dans L_e voyage de Chihiro_. Comme lorsque Chihiro est devant sa porte et Kaonashi sous la pluie, dans ce chapitre, qui ressemble à la scène où elle le laisse rentrer dans les bains. La scène où elle attends le bus, dans le premier chapitre, par contre, me rappelle _Mon voisin Totoro_, lorsque les deux sœurs attendent leur père à l'arrêt de bus et que le maître de la forêt s'invite à la fête.

Je vous souhaite d'avoir passé un agréable moment,

_Pseudo_

Ps : Encore une fois, je m'excuse si mes fautes d'orthographe dérangent. C'est un malheur qui me poursuit depuis que je suis petite… Et je ne suis malheureusement que débutante dans l'art de la relecture. La modestie est un long apprentissage.}


	3. Chemin

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affilée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

03 – Chemin

{J'ai parfois l'impression d'être la seule à trouver Kaonashi attachant… Et je ne recommandais pas cette fanfiction à ceux qui ne peuvent le supporter.}

Pour ne pas passer pour folle, Chihiro devait être sûr que personne ne pouvait l'entendre parler à son voisin. Prudente, elle évalua si la distance qui la séparait de la prochaine personne assise derrière elle - deux rangées - était suffisante pour que ses marmonnements passent inaperçu. Elle évalua que c'était suffisant de ce côté.

Par contre, pour le voisin de devant, elle était tranquille. Elle entendait distinctement le rythme de la chanson qu'il écoutait sans même devoir faire attention. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait un jour contente de voir que quelqu'un mettait le volume trop haut dans son casque.

Kaonashi ne semblait pas aussi agité qu'elle. Les mains sagement sorties et serré sur ses genoux, il se tenait bien droit sur son siège et semblait être heureux d'être assit là, sans avoir besoin de parler.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Elle chuchota. Il se tourna vers elle, mais elle n'aurait pu dire s'il était surprit, ennuyé ou amusé. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire l'expression de son masque.

- En ce moment, Zeniba-sensei ne peut malheureusement pas me recueillir chez elle, alors je suis partit ailleurs... J'espère que je ne vous ait pas dérangé pour cette première nuit ; mon arrivé imprévue n'a pas dû être des plus agréables. Je vous demande de pardonner ma maladresse. Y a-t-il quelque chose en quoi je peux être utile ? Sans me vanter, je souhaiterais mettre mes modestes talents à votre service pour me racheter.

- Ah. » Honnêtement, Chihiro ne savait pas quoi répondre face à ce filet continu le politesse. Personne de sa connaissance ne s'exprimait avec autant de précautions que l'esprit. Ce qui amena sa seconde question. « C'est Zeniba qui t'a apprit à parler comme ça ?

- C'est elle qui a rendu possible un tel miracle, oui. Ainsi, je ne suis plus restreint à seulement écouter, mais aussi à interagir, bien que ma voix ne soit pas encore au point, et que je dois toujours prendre mes précautions.

- Pas... au point ?

- Oui. Elle a besoin d'un moment, et j'ignore la durée exacte du temps qu'elle prendra pour s'ajuster parfaitement à ma physionomie, mais je suis assez optimiste sur ce sujet.

- Tu veux dire que Zeniba t'a donnée une voix ? » Chihiro sentait son admiration pour la sorcière monter d'un cran. « Avec de la magie ?

- Non, pas vraiment. En réalité, elle a...

Un ralentissement du véhicule les avertirent qu'il allait bientôt recueillir de nouveaux passagers. Par timidité surement, Kaonashi se tut au milieu de sa phrase, et regarda autour de lui avec incertitude. Sa compagne de voyage ouvrit la bouche pour l'encourager à continuer, mais les portes passagers s'ouvrirent et quelques élèves de son école montèrent. Elle préféra remettre la question à plus tard, et faire comme si elle se trouvait seule à sa place en regardant distraitement dehors.

§

- Mademoiselle Ogino ? La prochaine fois, vous ferez plus attention à mon cours. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous forcer à être une élève moderne tous les jours, mais ce sera de la matière pour le test.

Chihiro arracha son regard de la fenêtre en rougissant, tandis que les rangées de devant se tournait vers elle, certains narquois, d'autres par curiosité, et d'autres juste parce que tout le monde la regardait. Elle se sentit rougir, mal à l'aise d'avoir été mise en avant - surtout de cette façon. Elle récoltait habituellement plus d'approbations que reproches.

- N'oubliez pas de relire vos notes pour la prochaine fois, » prévint le maître d'école, en vain maintenant que la cloche avait sonnée. « Ce cours n'est pas difficile, à condition que vous connaissez bien les bases...

Chihiro rangea rapidement ses affaires, et s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le portail de l'école, seulement pour constater le vide de la place à côté de la grille. Elle sentit la déceptions poindre, ainsi qu'une pointe de curiosité. S'il ne se trouvait pas là où elle l'avait laissé ce matin, où se trouvait-il ? Connaissait-il d'autres personnes qu'elle en ville, et leur rendait-il visite ? Ou avait-il décidé qu'il avait passé assez de temps avec elle ? Elle supposait que pour lui, cela devait être une visite de courtoisie, mais elle le voyait rentrer sans dire au revoir. Et elle avait tant de questions à lui poser...

- Chi-chan, à quoi tu pensais comme ça ? » Demanda Ayumi. La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté pour appuyer sa question.

- Euh... À rien en particulier. Que vas-tu faire ce weekend ? Quelque chose avec ton frère ?

- Oui ! Je vais l'emmener faire un tour en vélo dimanche. Il aime aller le long de la rivière, donc je pense qu'on fera ça, donc ce sera assez reposant. Et puis je vais travailler, comme ça je serais tranquille pour la semaine prochaine. Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rien de particulier. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la visite d'un ami aujourd'hui.

- C'est un ami à tes parents ?

- Non... C'est quelqu'un que je connaissais avant de m'installer ici et que je n'ai pas revu depuis. Mais je ne sais pas s'il passera vraiment.

- Oh, donc il a ton âge. Tu crois qu'il est devenu beau ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai bien entendu quand tu as dis un ami, et non une. T'imagine s'il est devenu trop beau et qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ?

Chihiro songea à Kaonashi. On ne pouvait ni dire qu'il avait son âge, ni le décrire comme beau. Son masque pouvait éventuellement être un bel objet d'ornement (même s'il la ferait flipper si elle le voyait accroché dans une maison), mais elle ne balançait pas trop pour les grands tubes noirs qui possédaient _peut-être_ des visages.

Quand à la question de tomber amoureux… C'était vraiment trop bizarre pour qu'elle se mette à y penser.

- Tu délire, Mi-chan. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans la vie.

- Mais imagine ! Ce serait tellement romantique !

- Et s'il est moche et qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ? » demanda-t-elle rien que pour la contredire.

- Ben tu t'arrangeras pour qu'il ne te revoit plus. S'il viens de Tokyo, ça ne doit pas être compliqué.

Chihiro attrapa son sac, pensive, préférant ne pas relever le commentaire superficiel d'Ayumi. Elle ne reprit pas la parole avant d'être sortie du bâtiment scolaire, songeuse. Qu'allait-elle donc faire cet après-midi ? Si elle revoyait Kaonashi, elle pourrait lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait, savoir ce que devenait les autres… Le souvenir d'un certain dragon lui revint à l'esprit. En temps normal, elle évitait de penser à lui. Elle avait déjà passée des journées entières à le faire, et elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à songer à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Oui, il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, et elle l'avait délivré, mais à part ça, elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Peut-être ce que Kamaji avait dit que c'était l'amour véritable, mais, avec le temps, même l'amour s'use et disparaît.

§

Elle plissa les yeux, pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait vue. Elle se leva à demi, regardant par-dessus la butte d'herbe. Elle se trouvait à un arrêt de chez elle, mais elle pressa le bouton stop sans réfléchir. Elle sauta du bus et se mit à descendre la colline d'un pas rapide, sans toutefois courir, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Elle s'immobilisa devant un chemin de gravier envahis par l'herbe sauvage et qui plongeait dans un bois dense. Sur sa droite la surplombait un arbre de bonne taille, avec à ses pieds des dizaines de petites maisons de pierre couvertes de mousse.

Son cœur se serra. Elle reconnaissait cet endroit. La route, maintenant dissimulée par une végétation dense, repoussait toute circulation, et les feuilles qui poussait bas formait un rideau épais et sombre, mais c'était bien la même route que ses parents avaient emprunté lorsque son père l'avait pris pour un raccourcis. Elle hésita avant de s'avancer plus loin. Cela faisait, après tout, quatre ans qu'elle ne s'était pas aventurée dans les environs.

- Kaonashi ? » Elle appela timidement, ne voulant pas passer pour folle, mais ne voulant pas attirer l'attention non plus. « Kaonashi, tu es là ?

Pourtant, elle passait devant cet endroit en bus tous les jours. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais visité cet endroit ?

Elle se sentit brusquement faible aux genoux, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Un sentiment oppressant lui tomba dessus, comme l'aurait fait une couverture lourde et étouffante. Elle ne ressentait pas un pressentiment ; son corps percevait physiquement l'immobilité d'orage dans l'air solidifié. Instinctivement, elle croisa les bras, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chaire de ses biceps sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Trente longues secondes passèrent en tremblant, tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur la pénombre des arbres statufiés. Dans sa tête, les milliers de pattes de sa pensé grouillaient, confus, incapable de fonctionner clairement, agitant des spectres d'idée. Et son cœur battait, dément, faisant trembler ses artères et ses membres. Elle ne voulait que fuir, et n'attendait qu'un signal pour que son cerveau lâche les rênes au galop paniqué de sa peur.

Elle ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement. Elle n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle était sûre et certaine d'avoir vu Kaonashi debout dans les parages depuis le bus. S'il retournait à son monde, elle voulait le revoir une dernière fois avant.

Ce fut la pensée qu'il progressait peut-être le long du tunnel sombre qui menait au parc qui la décida à repousser son pressentiment et à continuer en avant.

Les deux premiers pas furent une épreuve, mais ceux qui suivirent en découlèrent plus facilement. À l'orée de la forêt, elle s'interdit fermement de faire une pause pour ne pas risquer de rebrousser chemin. Même si ce fut un gros effort de volonté lorsqu'elle aperçu le chemin, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. De près, la seule chose qui distinguait l'ancienne route était l'absence d'arbres plus imposants, car tout le reste avait disparut sous une épaisse couche de végétation. Résolue, elle souleva son sac comme pour s'en faire un bouclier et blinda sa volonté en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Immédiatement, ses mollet à peine protégés par les chaussettes hautes de son uniforme furent effleuré par des feuilles baladeuses. Elle voyait des tas de petites bêtes sauter et voler à son approche, et ne pouvait espérer qu'aucune d'entre elle se trouvait être suceuse de sang. Les branches caressaient ses cheveux en les griffant à moitié, avides. De plus, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup plus loin que quelques mètres devant elle, avec la pénombre et la vie végétale qui proliférait.

Mais elle continua.

Graduellement, ses chaussures s'enfonçaient à chaque pas dans un sol de plus en plus mou. Elle baissa les yeux, surprise, et aperçu le reflet discret de la boue entre ses pieds. Surement un reste des torrents de hier qui n'avait eut le temps de sécher, elle raisonna avant de continuer. La pensée que le lac immense qui lui avait barrée la route lorsqu'elle avait voulu rentrer la première fois lui vint, mais elle la chassa tout aussi rapidement, agacée. L'eau ne pouvait pas être en train d'envahir le monde des humains, non ? Ce serait absurde.

Pourtant, elle trouvait l'air trop humide, même pour une forêt, et ses contactes avec les plantes autour d'elle lui laissaient des baisers baveux sur sa peau. Ses vêtement humides lui collaient légèrement à la peau - et cela ne faisait que trente secondes qu'elle était là-dedans. Quand elle allait ressortir, elle allait avoir besoin d'une serviette.

Elle scruta en vain les trous dans la végétation autour d'elle, en quête de ce qu'elle cherchait. En vain, parce qu'elle trébucha sur lui avant de le voir.

Pour la seconde fois en vingt-quatre heure, elle s'étala dans le l'herbe haute trempée et en émergea dégoulinante. Sauf que cette fois, ses poignets et ses genoux étaient couverts de boue. Mais la propreté venait d'être reléguée au dernier rang de ses soucis.

- Kaonashi ! » Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, son cartable oublié là où il était tombé. L'esprit était étendu sur le dos, parfaitement immobile, le masque tourné vers les ciel invisible au travers de la voûte touffue. Une tâche de lumière tombé d'un trou dans cette dernière dansait le long de la marque de sa joue gauche. « Kaonashi, tu es blessé ?

Elle tendit les bras pour le soulever, mais hésita au dernier instant. Elle n'avait jamais touché l'esprit d'elle-même auparavant - même quand elle avait dix ans. Elle ne comptait pas le moment où il lui avait saisit le cou, juste avant de quitter les bains, car il n'avait pas été lui-même à ce moment-là. Si elle le saisissait maintenant, est-ce que ses bras passeraient au travers ?

Mais elle ne pouvait le laisser là. Elle s'était comporté envers lui comme une ingrate, et il l'avait remercié pour le peu qu'elle lui avait donné. Il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais c'était celui qui lui avait témoigné le plus de respect de sa vie. Et elle avait tant de questions à lui poser...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rassembler ses pensés. Il tourna légèrement la tête se son côté, et un sourire quasi imperceptible étira sa bouche peinte.

- Sen, » il souffla. « Sen, que fais-tu ici ?

- Kaonashi, tu vas bien ? » Instinctivement, les mains de la jeune fille se réfugièrent sur sa propre poitrine, comme effarouchées d'avoir été si près de lui. Elle remarqua après coup qu'il l'avait tutoyé.

- Je me porte comme je suis supposé me porter... Chihiro. » Le ton poli était revenu, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y trouver quelque chose de froid comparé aux mots simple qu'il avait utilisé auparavant. Il eut un instant de réflexion. « Je m'excuse, mais il me semble que vous avez trébuché sur moi ?

- Euh... Oui. Je te cherchais, et je ne t'ai pas vu. Je suis désolée...

- Ne vous excusez pas. » Il se redressa sur son séant, et elle entrevit un peu de son bras. Sa partie inférieur se plia, de sorte qu'il se trouva dans une position qui se rapprochait du tailleur. Même assit, son faciès lunaire la surplombait. « C'est à moi de le faire. Je ne suis qu'un impotent...

- Mais non, faut pas dire ça. » Elle ignorait ce que voulait dire impotent, mais elle supposait que cela devait être une façon polie de dire incapable. « Euh... Par exemple, le cordon que tu as fait tiens toujours et ça fait quatre ans que tu me l'as donné. Enfin, que Zeniba me l'a donné, mais c'est toi qui l'a fait, non ?

- Vous l'avez toujours ? J'aurais pensé que...

La forêt toute entière se mit soudainement à froufrouter, prise de vie. Un souffle chaud et humide percuta Chihiro de dos, envoyant des frissons le long de son échine. Son cœur s'éveilla dans sa poitrine, et se remis à galoper. Même si sa raison avait enregistrée qu'elle sentait que du vent, ses entrailles savaient que ce qui décoiffait ses cheveux était une haleine - l'haleine de quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas rencontrer. Elle se fit toute petite, fixant le sol.

Une main ferme lui saisit le poignet et l'aida à se relever. Elle fut surprise de voir que c'était Kaonashi, qui s'était déjà levé. Son regard surprit glissa sur les doigts qui l'enserraient. Elle ne les avait jamais vraiment regardé, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir remarqué à quels point ils semblaient humain. Ils étaient froids, mais doux, et la serrait aussi délicatement que si elle avait été faite de verre.

Elle n'eut le temps de pousser son observation, puisqu'il les retira, et son bras tout entier disparut de nouveau.

- Nous ne pouvons rester ici plus longtemps.

Il se détourna brusquement et fendit les herbes hautes vers le disque plus clair sur l'horizon végétal qui indiquait la sortie de la forêt. Elle mis deux secondes à reprendre ses esprits, puis se pencha, ramassa son sac et le suivit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je m'en excuse, mais les explications doivent attendre. Je vous promets que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous sachiez tout, » il souffla en tournant la tête.

Une seconde fois, le vent se leva, encore plus humide qu'avant. Mais cette fois, au-dessus du chuchotement des feuilles, elle pouvait presque entendre autre chose.

Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. _Ne regarde pas en arrière,_ fit une voix qui remontait du fond de sa mémoire. Le souffle se calma quelques secondes après.

Elle continua, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Kaonashi, devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortirent de la forêt.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle accéléra, malgré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes envahies par l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouva au niveau de son compagnon. Ils firent quelques pas en silence, mais lorsqu'ils grimpèrent sur le bitume, elle ne put retenir ses questions plus longtemps.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Ce vent, ça venait du mondes des esprits, non ?

- C'était quelqu'un qui essayait de passer dans ce monde, oui. Cela fait depuis tôt ce matin qu'il essaye - d'où mon impolitesse lorsque je vous ait quitté avant que vous soyez levé. Je le suis rendu compte de ma maladresse seulement après vous avoir laissé à l'entré de votre école. Je vous demande de me pardonner pour ma rudesse.

- Qui était-ce ? » Franchement, elle se fichait de ses excuses - l'adrénaline qu'elle venait de sentir la faisait encore légèrement trembler. Elle trouvait plus important de savoir.

- Je vous avouerais que j'hésite. Il se pourrait que ce soit Yubâba en personne, mais je crois plutôt que c'est son apprenti–

- Kohaku ? Kohaku essaye de venir dans le monde des humains ? » Alors comme ça, après toutes ces années, le dragon venait la retrouver ! Est ce lui qu'elle avait entendu sur le chemin ? « Pourquoi ne peut-il pas passer ?

- Parce que j'ai posé une barrière pour refermer le passage.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Kaonashi, il faut aller enlever cette barrière. Il viens pour me trouver, comme il m'avait promis !

- Non. » L'esprit s'arrêta de marcher. « Non, je regrette, mais il ne doit _pas_ passer. » Il se tourna vers elle, et elle s'arrêta aussi. Pour la première fois, elle sentait non pas le regard vide des yeux noirs du masque, mais bel et bien la brûlure de prunelles aux travers de ces derniers. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière la surface lisse, quelqu'un avec un cœur battant rageusement. « Il viens me chercher.

Chihiro se fichait de savoir si quelqu'un la voyait en train de parler au vide maintenant. Ce n'était pas possible. Kaonashi devait s'être trompé.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Quand on s'est quitté, avant que je revienne ici, il m'a promis qu'il me retrouverait. Qu'il allait revenir.

- C'est toi qui ne sais pas ! » Chihiro prit un pas en arrière, choqué. La voix de l'esprit était montée brusquement, sortant de sa cachette avec colère, en crissant et déraillant comme un ivrogne. « Yubâba a trahis sa sœur, et a envoyé Kohaku l'attaquer ! Elle m'a demandé de partir, parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour l'affronter !" L'esprit baissa la tête à cette évocation, et ses prochains mots reprirent leur ton habituel. « Même si je sais que je n'était pas à la hauteur, je regrette d'avoir fuit. De n'être pas resté là pour résister... Même un peu. De protéger Zeniba-sensei du mieux que je pouvais.

Chihiro n'aurait pas été aussi choquée, elle aurait pouffé après l'avoir entendu crier comme un adolescent muant. Mais elle ne put rejouer ses mots dans sa tête dans l'espoir d'en saisir un autre sens que celui qu'elle avait comprit. Parce que ce n'était pas possible, non ?

- Kohaku a... Tué Zeniba ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais elle m'a priée de fuir, alors je ne sais pas... Si elle pensait s'en sortir.

- Tu rigole ?

Il ne répondit pas. Une voiture tourna au coin de la rue, et Chihiro fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle passa. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle écartait ses affaires de ses doigts encore humides. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il se retourna et reprit le chemin. Elle pressa le pas pour revenir à sa hauteur.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il m'avait dit qu'il quitterait Yubâba après avoir connu son prénom. Et qu'il viendrait me retrouver...

- Il ne l'a pas quitté. Il est resté auprès d'elle, et elle lui a tout apprit de la magie, d'après ce que j'entendais de Zeniba-sensei. Puis, un soir, elle est venue vers moi. Elle m'a dit que je devais partir, qu'il venait pour elle maintenant.

- Et tu es venu ici...

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais... » Sa voix, déjà faible, s'éteignit lentement en une longue hésitation. Il y eut quelque pas en silence avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Vous êtes la première personne a avoir été gentille avec moi. Même en vous retournant simplement, sur le pont... Vous êtes celle qui a fait le plus attention à moi aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Pour cela, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant... Du fond de mon cœur.

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Était-il sincère ? Avait-il vraiment été si misérable que le simple regard d'une inconnue était la meilleur chose qui lui était arrivée ? Elle avait juste été intriguée, petite fille perdue dans un monde de monstre, sans se rendre compte des conséquences du simple fait de se retourner. Elle n'avait jamais comprit le dernier conseil de Kohaku, mais elle commençait à croire qu'il y avait peut-être plus de signification dans ce simple geste qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Et... » La voix de l'esprit se chargeait maintenant d'un regret quasi palpable, alors qu'il avançait tête baissée. « Vous n'avez cessée d'être gentille avec moi jusqu'au bout. Même quand j'avais fait des choses si horribles au autres, et que... » Les prochains mots sortirent si bas que Chihiro ne les entendit presque pas. « Que je voulais vous faire des choses encore pires. Pour avoir même osé faire de tels horreurs, je devrais être banni du votre présence à tout jamais. Vous aviez le droit de reculer avec dégout devant moi, de me traiter de tous les noms... Mais vous ne l'aviez pas fait. Alors, je vous en prie. Encore une fois, je sais que c'est égoïste. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire une telle requête... Mais même s'il y a un espoir que vous acceptez, je serais comblé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelle requête ?

- Je voudrais... » Il s'arrêta, et Chihiro fit de même. « Je voudrais rester encore un moment à vos côtés. Pas longtemps, si tel est votre désir, une nuit peut-être, mais que je puisse puiser la force dont j'ai besoin dans votre gentillesse envers moi. Je vous en prie...

À ces mots, elle sentit qu'elle se troublait. Non pas à cause de la nature de la requête, mais dans la façon dont elle avait été dite. Il y avait quelque chose de si fragile et à la fois si fort dans sa voix, tans d'hésitation et pourtant tant d'espoir dans sa demande, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être touchée par ses mots. Elle resta en silence, à le regarder, essayant de percer à jour le personnage devant elle. Elle le percevait si sensible, si fragile, et pourtant, il mettait une telle distance entre eux avec sa politesse, ses manières et ce vous qui dressait un mur à chaque fois qu'il le prononçait.

Qui était Kaonashi ?

- Je suis désolé... » continua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Je comprends que c'est trop demander… Je vais cesser de vous importuner de ma présence, à présent.

- Non, non… Non, reste.

{J'ai parfois l'impression que je prends trop de temps pour faire démarrer l'action… Trois chapitres, c'est quand même long. Quand je repense à d'autres fanfiction que je lie sur ce site, ou tout bêtement à certains livres que je lis, – où l'action nous entraine au quart de tour – je sens que je suis en train de faire perdre du temps au lecteur.

Mais je ne me sens pas le courage de revoir mes deux chapitres précédents, de les mélanger en un et de me lapider des parties entières de ma fanfiction. Donc je me dis que cette fanfiction ne vaut pas la peine que les gens la lise...  
>C'est à ce moment-là que je me souviens de deux choses. De une, c'est une HurtComfort, donc c'est normal de se focaliser sur les sentiments et les interrogations. De deux, j'écris pour moi. Et j'ai envie d'aller dans cette direction.

Donc je me serre les pouce et continuer d'écrire.

J'espère avoir contribué à rendre votre journée un peu plus agréable, malgré mes faiblesses,

_Pseudo._}


	4. Chambre

04 – Chambre

{D'après moi, Kaonashi ne sait pas comment réagir, d'où le fait qu'il a souvent des réactions qui peuvent sembler bizarres, dans le film et dans cette fanfiction.}

Chihiro avait encore les doigts sales lorsqu'elle poussa le portail de sa maison. Elle espérait que sa mère n'était pas dans les parages : à partir de la porte, on pénétait dans un sanctuaire dont elle bannissait toute saleté. La voir dans cet état pourrait réveiller des questions auquel sa fille devrait mentir, et elle préférerait ne pas passez par là.

Cette fois, ce qu'elle devait faire était clair. Elle n'hésita pas un instant à ouvrir la porte et la tenir pour le laisser passer. Kaonashi s'approcha pourtant lentement, visiblement pas très sûr de la démarche à suivre.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez que... je rentre ? »Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée.

- Tu es le bienvenu ici.

- Mais hier... Vous n'aviez pas exprimé un tel désir, du moins pas à mon égard. Ce que je peux d'ailleurs comprendre, après ce que j'ai fait il y a quatre ans. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir ouvert pour moi la porte de votre cabane afin que je puisse m'abriter, et je pense que c'est le meilleur endroit pour moi.

Elle garda le silence un moment, le regardant de haut en bas. Il fit mine de se retourner et de prendre le chemin du jardin, mais elle ne lui laissa pas ce loisir.

- Est-ce que ce sont mes parents ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer à cause d'eux ?

- Oh, non, non, je n'oserais jamais suggérer une telle chose. Du peu que j'en ait vu, vos parents sont des gens très respectables. Non, je n'ai pas à me plaindre d'eux. Je disais juste que je comprends votre réticence à me laisser entrer, et que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous forcer à mon compte.

- Ah... Mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu rentre. Je t'invite.

Il resta un moment en silence, avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

- Votre générosité me touche profondément... Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

- Peut-être... En disant juste merci ? » suggéra-t-elle timidement.

Il releva la tête, et les bords de sa bouche se relevèrent.

- Merci, Chihiro.

Il se redressa entièrement, et passa enfin l'entré. Il était juste assez petit pour ne pas s'y cogner, elle remarqua avec amusement. Elle songea qu'une fois qu'elle pouvait finir par s'habituer à sa façon de parler. Malgré la quantité de paroles inutiles, le message de fond essayait toujours de rester respectueux envers elle. Cela lui donnait une impression d'importance. Peu importe, après tout, si elle avait l'impression qu'il dressait un mur de politesse entre eux à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Combien d'autres personne de comportait d'une façon aussi attentionné envers ses sentiments ? Elle referma la porte d'un air pensif. Surement pas ses parents. Ils avaient tendance à considérer qu'on ne pouvait être malheureux lorsqu'on avait tous les objets auquel ont pouvait rêver. Ses amies ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Yui et Sakuko ne la connaissaient pas si bien que cela, et Ayumi... Chihiro l'adorait, mais n'en était pas toujours écoutée.

Elle retira ses chaussures, puis leva les yeux vers son invité. Il observait avec curiosité - enfin, elle supposait que c'en était - ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Que faite avec lui, maintenant qu'il se tenait dans la place ? Elle devait aussi de débarbouiller, avant que sa génitrice ne mettre sa main à la manucure parfaite sur elle.

- Heu... » Chuchota-elle, attirant immédiatement on attention. « Tu peux monter ? Attends, finalement, suis-moi.

Elle monta les escaliers rapidement, et l'entendit grimper derrière. Curieusement, il semblait assez pesant, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le mec était quand même à moitié transparent. Elle se serait plutôt attendue à ce qu'il s'envole lorsque le vent soufflait trop fort.

Elle hésita devant la porte fermé de sa chambre chambre un moment, mais finalement, se ravisa. Non… il ne verrait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière tout de suite. Elle posa son sac à côté de la porte, et se tourna vers lui.

- Attends juste un moment dans le couloir... Je reviens.

Et elle s'échappa dans la salle de bain, se lava les mains et passa un torchon sur ses genoux. La boue encore humide partait aisément.

- Chihiro ? C'est toi ? » appela la voix de sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

La jeune fille l'entendit montrer les escaliers. Elle jeta en vitesse le bout de tissu souillé dans le linge sale et sortit sa tête de la salle de bain.

- Oui, c'est moi, je suis là. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sa mère lui mit le cap dessus, mais ce qu'elle vit ensuite intrigua la jeune file. Kaonashi, qui de tenait sagement debout devant la porte de la chambre, là où elle l'avait laissé, glissa avec précipitation sur le côté, pour ne pas rentrer en contacte avec sa mère. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais est-ce que les personnes qui ne voyait pas l'esprit pouvait le toucher ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion.

- Chihiro, tu devrais être à table à l'heure qu'il est. La règles est assez clair comme ça, non ? Tu rentres, tu mets la table, on mange. Allez, viens, tu es déjà en retard, c'est ton père qui a mis pour toi.

- Ah, maman, je suis désolé...

Sa mère croisa les bras, l'air passablement ennuyé par ses excuses.

- Viens manger. On discutera de ça plus tard.

À contrecoeur, la fille dû suivre la mère. En passant devant Kaonashi, elle lui jeta un regard navré, auquel il répondit en hochant la tête et en haussant les épaules.

Il fallu un moment, exactement le temps qu'il lui prit pour arriver à la cuisine, pour se rendre compte de ce qui clochait.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait des épaules ?

§

Apparemment, il avait passé le temps en comptant les secondes. En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'eut Chihiro en remontant et en le voyant stationné devant l'horloge. Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable d'avoir prit un dessert, et de l'avoir fait attendre par la même occasion. Elle n'avait même pas eut vraiment envie de ce flan...

Ce qu'elle ne s'avouait qu'à moitié, c'était que la perspective de le faire rentrer dans sa chambre, lui, un esprit, alors que seuls ses parents et sa meilleur amie l'avait vue, l'angoissait. C'était intime, une chambre, même si elle allait en changer aujourd'hui.

Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur le pallier, il se tourna vers elle, tout sourire. Elle lui répondit timidement, nota qu'elle n'avait en effet jamais remarqué ses épaules qui paraissait dépassaient de chaque côtés de son masque, puis évita de le regarder. Elle se dirigea droit sur sa porte. Elle ne faisait que de chicaner, elle tenta de se convaincre.

Elle l'ouvrit et y rentra, s'assurant d'un coup d'oeil que tout était en ordre. Puis, elle se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il hésitait encore dans le couloir.

- Je vais en changer aujourd'hui, » elle annonça.

- Quoi donc ?

- De chambre. Je vais changer de chambre. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir correctement...

Il baissa lentement la tête, comme si elle venait de le réprimer.

- Non, c'est moi qui abuse de votre hospitalité... Je suis un rustre malappris. Je vous force la main alors que vous avez tant de choses à faire. Je devrais m'éclipser.

Elle sentit une pointe d'agacement la tirailler. Elle savait qu'il voulait juste être gentil, et il y arrivait bien, mais au bout d'un moment, ses grands mots et ses milles délicatesses la gonflait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, il y en a trop.

Il releva la tête, surprit de son changement de ton, et la contempla quelques instants, avant de se raviser.

- D'accord. Je... J'ignorais que cela pouvait vous déranger.

Enhardie par son acceptation, elle osa pousser le bouchon un poil plus loin.

- Et est ce que tu pourrais baisser le niveau de tes phrases d'un ton ? Je suis pas philosophe.

- Oh, vous voulez dire, parler plus... Simplement ?

- Oui.

- Je... Je ne voulais pas me comporter de manière impolie avec vous... Je ne voulais pas faire mauvaise impression. Je suis déso... » Il se reprit juste à temps.

Elle lui adressa sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et se mit au travail.

Elle ne possédait pas grand-choses. Elle transporta tout à la main, déménageant ses vêtements depuis son placard à la commode de la chambre d'amis - sa nouvelle chambre maintenant. Respectueusement, Kaonashi se posta juste en dehors de son ancienne chambre, à peine en dehors du chemin, et la regardait faire.

Elle sentait son regard sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle descendait le couloir, et ne pouvait détourer les yeux lorsqu'elle remontait. À chaque passage, elle avait de plus en plus conscience de lui. D'abords, ce fut son odeur, différents de celle qu'elle avait sentit ce matin et qui lui rappelait celle de la maison de Zeniba. Puis, ce fut sa présence, qui semblait grandir lentement. Et enfin, elle remarqua qu'elle s'arrangeait inconsciemment pour rester plus de temps en dehors de son champs de vision.

Elle n'aurait pas dû l'inviter à rentrer. Elle aurait dû se dire qu'après tous, ses problèmes ne la concernait pas, aurait dû rester silencieuse et le regarder partir. Elle aurait eut mauvaise conscience, mais rien d'aussi oppressant que cette observation continue. Elle apporta son dernier chargement d'affaires et commença à ranger. Peu de temps après, elle entendit le plancher du couloir craquer alors qu'il se déplaçait, et il apparut à moitié dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle le devinait du coin de l'oeil, parfaitement immobile, suivant ses moindres gestes de ses yeux peints.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait peur. Peur de lui, de son immobilité, de son anormalité, de son passé, de sa politesse excessive. Et surtout, elle avait peur de la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur frissonner dans sa poitrine, et l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant dehors au travers des rideaux de soie orange. Instinctivement, elle le prit entre le pouce et l'index, et en apprécia la texture, mais cela ne lui fit pas oublier le regard fixé sur elle. Elle se tendit sensiblement lorsqu'elle l'entendit rentrer dans la chambre.

- Chihiro ? » sa voix semblait déchirer le silence, malgré sa douceur. « Comment… euh… est ce que ça va ?

Elle le regarda avec surprise par-dessus son épaule. Il se souciait de ce qu'elle sentait ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Personne ne lui demandait jamais comment elle allait en se souciant vraiment d'elle.

- Je… Je vais bien, je crois.

- Et avec Haku ? Je sais que vous étiez… proches. » Il insista légèrement sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit dresser l'oreille à la jeune fille. Est ce que qu'elle venait d'entendre de… la colère ?

- Je crois que… C'est vrai que c'est un choc d'apprendre ce qu'il a fait. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas sa faute ! Que c'est Yubâba qui lui a demandé de faire ça ! Le Haku que je connais…

Elle s'arrêta, parce que la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la fois où il est revenu au bains après avoir volé le sceau de Zeniba. Quelle preuve avait-elle pour appuyer sa volonté de le croire innocent ? Elle sentit son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le dragon aussi bien qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre, et recula jusqu'à s'assoir sur le lit.

Kaonashi, en voyant sa réaction, s'approcha timidement d'elle, avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Il avança sa main, mais n'osa la toucher sa large paume se posa sur les draps à côté d'elle.

- Chihiro, » il l'appela doucement. « Ne vous en faites pas, Chihiro. Il vient pour moi. S'il passe, il ne vous fera pas de mal. Peut-être que ce serait même une occasion de le revoir ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… je croyais le connaître. Je croyais… je ne sais ce que je croyais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de blesser Zeniba. Ou de l'attaquer. Ou faire le moindre mal à quelqu'un. Je ne pensais pas… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je crois que j'était amoureuse de lui, mais ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, et maintenant, j'apprends qu'il…

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle sentit les longs doigts de l'esprit sur sa joue. Ils glissèrent, froid mais sec, sur la courbe de sa joue et s'immobilisèrent lentement.

- Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il a même surprit Zeniba, qui le voyait plus que moi, à chaque fois qu'elle allait rendre visite à sa sœur. C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas, d'attaquer quelqu'un subitement, sans aucune raison. Et cela ne ressemble pas à Yubâba de lui ordonner une telle chose. Mais c'est la seule explication possible.

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Même à genoux, il la surplombait de quelque centimètres, son masque penché vers elle et un sourire rassurant au lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et de nouveau, elle perçu son odeur, celle qu'elle avait retrouvé ce matin dans le bol, et non celle de Zeniba.

Deux secondes eurent le temps de passer avant que son expression ne métamorphosa. Son sourire retomba, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, il se releva précipitamment.

- Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas…

Il se tourna et partit pratiquement en courant, laissant une jeune fille perdue devant à son comportement étrange. Elle leva sa propre main, et caressa l'emplacement où ses doigts avait laissé une traînée froide.

§

- Alors, Chihiro, ta nouvelle chambre te plait ? Tu l'as arrangée comme il faut ? » demanda son père en levant le nez de son bol de nouille.

La jeune fille sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Elle soupait avec ses parents, mais elle s'était laissée aller, dans le silence habituel de cette table, à penser à son invité, qui n'avait pas réapparu de la journée après s'être enfuit. Elle avait tout fait pour le garder loin de son esprit, mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'était trouvée un moment de calme, ses pensés avait naturellement flotté dans sa direction.

- Oui Papa. Elle est très bien. Très… grande. » Elle allait dire vide, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce commentaire serait bien prit, même si vide était ce qu'elle cherchait. Vide comme une page blanche. Vide comme un nouveau départ.

- Bien bien, » il commenta.

- Tu passera l'aspirateur dans ton ancienne chambre ce soir, » dit sa mère.

- Oui.

- Il est sous l'escalier.

- Je sais.

La conversation ne fut pas poussée plus loin. La famille rangea ensemble la table peu de temps après, et Chihiro put s'esquiver après avoir hésité un « bonne nuit » qui ne reçu comme réponse qu'un grognement indistinct de son paternel.

Elle était attendue dans sa chambre.

Kaonashi se trouvait près de la fenêtre, à contempler les voiture qui passait dans la nuit en bas de la pente devant chez elle, et dont les phares commençaient à percer le soir. Il se trouvait nimbé d'une aura d'or dans le soleil couchant, mais l'obscurité qui le composait semblait plus noire que jamais. Chihiro hésita à l'entrée de sa chambre, intimidée par l'air sombre qui se dégageait de lui. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi peu humain qu'à ce moment-là.

Puis il se retourna, en quand il la vit, il lui adressa un sourire presque timide. Il s'inclina ensuite respectueusement.

- Je m'excuse… J'ai sincèrement honte de mon comportement de cet après-midi. Je n'aurais pas dû vous toucher ainsi, sans votre permission, et j'aurais dû m'excuser immédiatement après, au lieu de m'enfuir.

Chihiro garda le silence quelque instants. Donc, s'il était partit, c'est parce qu'il avait eut honte de l'avoir touchée ? Elle se sentit sourire, et un rire discret lui échappa. Il releva la tête en l'entendant, visiblement intrigué par sa réaction.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'avoir réagit ainsi… Je ne pense pas que c'était déplacé. C'était même… gentil.

- Vraiment ? » il fit un pas en avant, et ses mains surgirent de sa silhouette pour se joindre devant ce qu'elle supposait était son torse. Elle se força à ne pas reculer lorsqu'il s'avança à porté de bras. Sa haut silhouette la dominait complètement, mais elle savait qu'il ne possédait aucune mauvais intention. « Cela ne vous a vraiment pas dérangé ?

- Non… Non, tu voulais me réconforter.

Il avança un main vers elle. Elle se détourna un peu par réflexe, surprise par son geste, mais se laissa faire. Il caressa lentement du dos des doigts sa joue, depuis la mâchoire à la pommette. Encore une fois, ses doigts ne dégageaient aucune chaleur, mais leur texture ferme restait agréable. Elle n'osa bouger, le fixant dans les yeux. Il cessa le contacte comme il l'avait commencé : sans prévenir. Et elle ne savait comment réagir, donc elle le fixa avec mille questions dans les yeux.

- Ta peau est douce… » il expliqua, comme s'il se rendait brusquement compte que sa réaction pouvait avoir l'air bizarre.

- Je… je dois me brosser les dents. » Elle le contourna et disparut dans la salle de bain.

§

Elle se gicla de l'eau à profusion sur son visage, avant de contempler son visage dégoulinant dans la glace. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de la salle de bain pour le voir de nouveau. Il apportait juste trop de questions. Quand elle croyait qu'elle l'avait comprit, il se passait toujours quelque chose qui remettait toutes ses suppositions en question. Et à force de se faire balancer de droite à gauche, elle commençait à en avoir un peu marre.

Mais… Il était trop tard pour faire autrement. Elle devait se serrer les dents et faire face. Elle se regarda dans les yeux avec résolution, avec le genre d'expression qu'elle supposait qu'un héros adoptait avant de se lancer dans le combat, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle trouva son invité assit à son bureau, dos à elle, en train de trafiquer. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, et regarda par-dessus son épaule (maintenant qu'il en avait, autant en profiter). Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée.

Elle reconnu presque tout de suite le sceau d'or que Haku avait recraché le jour où il était rentré blessé et poursuivit par des centaines de papier volants. Il flottait à quelques centimètre de la table, entouré d'une légère aura argentée. Deux cercles concentriques formés de fils de lumière aussi fins que des cheveux tournaient lentement autour. Kaonashi plaçait ses mains de chaque côté de la formation, paumes tournés vers le haut, et semblait si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne percevait même pas la présence de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas le déranger, fascinée par ce qu'elle reconnu pour de la magie.

Au bout d'un moment, l'aura s'obscurcit, les fils disparurent, et le sceau se posa délicatement sur la table. Il tourna son masque dans sa direction, et elle retrouva la parole.

- Tu es un magicien ?

- Pas vraiment… Je suis juste l'apprenti de Zeniba. Elle a commencé à m'apprendre peu de temps après que je suis arrivé chez elle.

En entendant ça, Chihiro sentit son coeur se lancer dans un sprint tellement elle trouvait cela merveilleux. Qui ne serait pas excité à l'idée de voir de la vrai magie en action ?

- C'est incroyable ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je… je suis désolé… Je n'y ait pas pensé...

- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça, c'est pas de ta faute, » répondit rapidement l'humaine, qui était plus intéressé par ce qu'elle avait vue que par les manière de l'esprit. « Qu'est ce que tu fais avec le sceau de Zeniba ? Je croyais qu'il y avait un enchantement dessus qui empêchait quiconque de le prendre.

- Elle l'a annulé pour de me le donner, avant que Haku ne vienne et ne la… » il s'interrompit et baissa la tête.

- Oh… Je suis sûr qu'elle est encore vivante. Elle ne se ferait pas tuer comme ça, non ? » Penser que Haku pouvait tuer quelqu'un remplissait sa bouche d'un goût amer. Elle se força à penser à autre chose. « Et quelle sorte de sort lançais-tu avant ?

Il releva la tête. Lui aussi semblait vouloir passer à un autre sujet.

- Je ne lançais rien du tout, je ne faisais que d'entretenir le sort qui bloquait le passage vers l'autre côté. J'ai déjà essayé ce matin de m'y rendre pour le faire sur place, mais avec Haku qui fait pression de l'autre côté, c'étais dur de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai pourtant essayé, et je me suis évanoui… Puis, vous m'avez trouvé.

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Donc là, tu jetais le même sort, mais à distance ?

- C'est ça, oui. Et je me servais aussi de la puissance contenu dans le sceau.

- Je vois.

Chihiro avait terriblement envie de lui demander de lancer un sort pour elle, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il était une sorte de bête de cirque. A la place, elle orienta la conversation vers quelque chose de plus inquiétant.

- Est ce que cela tiendra pour toujours ? Le sort, je veux dire.

Il la contempla un moment en silence, et elle pouvait sentir à quel point sa question dérangeait l'esprit. Il détourna le regard après un moment, fixant un point sur le mur derrière elle pour lui répondre.

- Non, elle n'est pas invincible. Je ne suis qu'un débutant dans les arts de la magie, et Haku a deux fois plus d'expérience que moi. De plus, c'est un esprit puissant en lui-même, alors que je suis partit de rien. Même aidé du sceau, je ne peux pas créer quelque chose qu'il ne peux détruire. Alors, à moins qu'il ne renonce, il finira par passer. Mais… Cela ne veux pas dire qu'il va me trouver.

- Comment cela ?

- Comment expliquer… Par exemple, il y a quatre ans, quand j'ai avalé du personnel du bain, j'ai intégré leur personnalité, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui… » Chihiro tenta de ne pas se montrer trop appréhensive quand elle se rappela des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Aburaya.

- C'est parce que je n'avais pas vraiment d'identité propre. Zeniba m'a expliqué qu'on m'avait probablement volé mes souvenirs et mon apparence dans le passé alors que j'étais un simple fantôme qui s'était perdu sur le chemin de l'au-delà, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'essayais donc de la retrouver en intégrant une communauté, n'importe laquelle, et c'est tombé sur Aburaya. Surtout que… je voulais vraiment vous... » il s'interrompit brutalement dans son explication, et secoua la tête. « je voulais vraiment m'intégrer au bains le plus vite possible, alors j'ai avalé un des membres. Comme il était tout petit, je pensais que personne ne le remarquerais… Tout ça pour dire que je suis très sensible à ce qui m'entoure, parce que c'était comme cela que je formais ma personnalité. Enfin, maintenant que j'ai vécu aussi longtemps avec Zeniba, j'ai appris à ne pas me laisser influencer si facilement. Mais il y a des chose que je ne peux par rendre indépendantes, comme mon odeur, et je compte sur ça.

Chihiro, à vrai dire, avait été perdu depuis un moment dans son explication de trois kilomètres. Elle tenta de rassembler les éléments importants.

- Donc… Si tu est ce que tu es, c'est à cause de ce qui t'entoure ?

- C'était. Je suis un peu plus indépendant, à présent.

- Mais… C'est comme si tu absorbais ce qu'il avait autour de toi, c'est ça ? Quand tu avale quelqu'un, tu absorbe qui il est, sa personnalité, et tout ?

- C'est cela, oui. C'est pour moi la façon la plus rapide, mais le simple fait de rester quelque part me permet de m'imprégner de l'atmosphère de l'endroit.

- Et comment est ce que ça va t'aider à échapper à Haku ?

- Comment penses-tu qu'il va essayer de me retrouver ?

- Je ne sais pas… En menant une enquête ?

- Principalement avec son odorat. Hors, l'odeur que j'ai corresponds à celle de mon environnement, elle change lentement si je change d'endroit. Donc s'il reste assez longtemps coincé de l'autre coté…

- … quand il passera, il ne pourras plus te trouver ?

- Exactement.

Elle n'osa le lui demander ce qui se passait s'il arrivait à passer trop tôt. Une autre question vint déranger la jeune fille, et elle la posa à la place.

- Mais que te veulent-ils ? Il se peut que Yubâba en veuille à Zeniba pour je ne sais quoi, mais pourquoi te poursuivre ?

- Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas après Yubâba, mais ce sceau. » Kaonashi attrapa le sceau d'or entre ses longs doigts et l'éleva au niveau des yeux de Chihiro. « Zeniba l'a hérité de ses parents à sa mort. Il est tellement puissant que Yubâba à reçu les bains en entiers en contrepartie.

L'humaine visualisa les gigantesques bains, et tout le personnel qui y travaillait. Penser que ces quelques centimètre d'or pur en valait autant lui fit tourner la tête. Pas étonnant que Haku serait prêt à le poursuivre dans le monde des humains pour ça.

- C'est… énorme.

- Oui. Et c'est pour cela que je devais fuir, et que ma maîtresse à retenu Haku. Si cela n'avait pas été pour ce trésor, je serais resté pour aider.

- Mais qu'est ce que Yubâba ferait avec ? Elle est très puissante elle-même.

- Je ne sais pas. Rien n'est clair dans cette histoire, à part le fait que quelque chose, quelque part, à très mal tourné, et que quoi qu'il arrive, il faut à tout prix garder le sceau hors de porté de Haku. Ce sceau est bien trop puissant pour arriver entre les mains d'un assassin.

Les dernière paroles de Kaonashi sonna comme un glas, et envoya un frisson dans la moelle épinière de l'humaine. Elle n'osa rompre le silence qui vint après, regardant nerveusement par la fenêtre. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si le dragon avait le pouvoir d'étendre ses griffes au travers du portail et de la lacérer.

_En quatre ans, il a l'air d'avoir tellement changé… Que s'est-il passé, Haku ?_

- Je pense que je vais me retirer pour la nuit. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

Il fit disparaître sa main et le sceau sous son voile et se leva pour quitter la chambre, mais il n'avait même pas atteint la porte qu'elle l'appela :

- Kaonashi !

Il se retourna, et la contempla. En vain, elle chercha les mots pour lui dire qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle voulait savoir s'il resterait dans les parages et s'il pouvait la protéger s'il se passait quelque chose, mais ils se cachèrent loin de ses lèvres, et tout ce qu'il resta fut un léger « bonne nuit. »

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Chihiro.

Et il partit.

{Je voudrais spécialement remercier **Tigrou19 **pour son soutien continu. Tes critiques sont toujours de précieux conseil pour moi.

J'ai eut beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre. Ce n'est jamais agréable de devoir se battre à tous les carrefours pour avancer, surtout contre ses propres mots. C'était le dernier moment pour décider si c'était une KaChi ou une HaChi.

Le second serait plus facile à faire que le premier, parce que Haku est un personnage génial en lui même (qui n'aime pas les dragons ?), mais j'avais commencé cette fanfiction avec l'idée de faire le premier paring, je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser Kaonashi.

A part cela, j'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en chemin. Je déteste écrire les chapitres qui expliquent, pas parce qu'ils sont long, mais parce que j'ai l'impression que les dialogues ne sont pas du tout naturel. Je préfère nettement donner les informations au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible, et c'est pas très facile pour le lecteur de les rassembler en cours de route.

Et encore une fois, je m'excuse de mon orthographe. Je promets que cela va s'améliorer prochainement,

_Pseudo._}


End file.
